Broken Heart
by Luna Ace
Summary: He watches Claire with a broken heart as she's getting married to his best friend. Based off 'slot one' of my copy of MFoMT. One-sided Graire.


* * *

**Broken Heart  
**

* * *

**Author: Luna Ace**

**Summary: He watches Claire with a broken heart as she's getting married to his best friend. Based off 'slot one' of my copy of MFoMT. One-sided Graire.**

* * *

Pain filled his heart as he watched her flirt with _him_. He wanted to be his place... like he was so many weeks ago. But, what had happened to them? To her? His navy blue eyes snapped shut not waiting to watch them anymore. He clenched his fist, and sighed. _This is what it felt like to have a broken heart_, he numbly thought.

Gone were the days of old. The days were she and him would wander the streets of Mineral Town endlessly ending up back at her farm or Mother Hill. Gone were the days were he would help her with her farm. There were so many memories, so many to count. He opened his eyes and realized then he was crying.

Where had he gone wrong?

It had begun many moons ago. He remembered that they were suppose to meet one Winter Morning, but he had been running late. Claire had said she was going to head out without him to the beach-- but when he got there it was abandon. He soon found out the reason why. This was the turning point in their relationship, one that was for the worse.

* * *

"_Claire where were you?" he asked, annoyed at the blond that stood in front of him._

_The blond smiled sadly and looked as if she had just remembered her promise. They walked towards the town's square and sat on one of the cold metal benches. She sighed as she brought her hands and laid them on her lap. He sighed as snow fell all around them as he waited for her answer. She then turned to him. Cerulean orbs met navy blue. _

"_It's Cliff," she had said._

_His eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was wrong with his best friend? Was there something wrong with him. But, he didn't say a thing. So, she continued._

"_He fainted..." she looked away. _

_He nodded, but then realized something was wrong. "What do you mean fainted?" he asked._

"_He fainted into my arms." she said and blushed a bit._

* * *

"_Gray. Can I please talk to you?" Claire asked a season later._

_He looked over to his grandfather who looked questionably at the young couple. He wore tan pants a green top, and a blue vest. Claire on the other hand, was wearing pink overalls. Her cerulean eyes seem to stand out more at the moment. _

"_Um, sure." he said. Somehow, he was dreading what she was going to say to him. He knew something was wrong then. Ever since that Wintry day when she confessed about running into Cliff and fainting into her arms; he had sensed it._

"_A-alone?" she asked, stuttering._

_Now, his grandfather raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known what was going on. But, he always thought Claire would make the prefect wife for his grandson. He sighed though, and nodded at his grandson to take a break._

_The two wandered around town, like old times; until they reached Mother Hill. That's when Claire stopped. She looked at Gray, and smiled sadly._

"_I think we should break up," she whispered to him._

_She had cut to the chase so quickly. His mind was racing. The only word in his mind was: _Why? _Couldn't they make this work? Wasn't love enough?  
_

"_Why?" he asked._

_She starred at the ground then and answered. _

"_I found someone else."_

* * *

_He was sitting on his bed reading a book, minding his own business. His navy eyes were glaring into the book. Well, it was a lie. He wasn't reading. He was thinking of Claire. His beautiful, sweet Claire. But, of course she wasn't his anymore, she belong to his best friend; Cliff. Just then someone knocked the door._

_Cliff, who was behind him changing his shirt; said. "Gray can you get that? I asked Claire to come over tonight."_

_Gray looked behind him shooting him a glare from under his blue cap. "Sure," he muttered as he got up. He then trudged over towards the door, and opened it. And, sure enough it was Claire-- wearing the most elegant blue dress she could find. She looked... sexy in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, and he knew his eyes showed emotion of loved._

_But, he quickly hid all traces of it by harding his facial features._

"_Claire! Welcome!" Gray said nonchalantly._

_She had asked him to be friends. Something he couldn't do at all. At first, he tried. But, now. He couldn't. It was to painful for him to be in the same room with Cliff... let alone her. And yet he tolerated it. It was the only way he could see _her_._

"_Hey sweetie," Claire said, running towards her boyfriend._

"_Hey." Cliff had said._

_None of them had noticed that he slipped outside, holding onto his chest. He listened to them talk. He listened to her voice. It had sounded like angel singing. But, then he asked her an important question. Gray felt his heart sink._

_She had said 'Yes'._

* * *

He had listened to Carter, a man with dull blond hair preform the ceremony. He had tuned it out. He also had tuned out when Cliff, who was dressed in a white tuxedo; and Claire, who was dressed in a white dress; exchange their vows. He had clenched his fist, when he heard the next words fly out of the Priest's mouth.

"You may kiss the bride."

He then got up and silently walked out of the church. He sadly smiled as he heard Cliff and Claire talk amongst themselves.

"_We have each other from now on."_

"_I'm truly happy Cliff."_

He then gritted his teeth and ran. He ran far away from the church-- only clutching his broken heart.

**-Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Yea I played with the heart-strings of one of my favorite characters. **

**-Ace.**

* * *


End file.
